Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display panel and a mother panel for manufacturing the same.
Discussion of the Background
Display panels such as liquid crystal displays (LCD), organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays, plasma display panels (PDP), and electrophoretic displays (EPD) are manufactured by a variety of processes.
The manufacturing processes may include a process of bonding a first mother substrate and a second mother substrate by melting and hardening a sealing portion disposed between the first and second mother substrates and a cutting process of separating a mother panel including the first and second mother substrates which are bonded into plural display panels.
The display panels separated by the cutting process include a first substrate and a second substrate facing each other, a display device formed on the first substrate, and a sealing portion surrounding the display device. In view of errors or damages which occur during the cutting process, a predetermined cutting margin exists between end portions of the sealing portion and the substrates.
Meanwhile, regions other than the pixel portion where the display device is formed among the whole region of the display panel is called dead space. The sealing portion is disposed in the dead space.
The dead space limits the proportion of a region occupied by the pixel portion in the whole region of the panel, and therefore, attempts to reduce the dead space are continuously being made.
As an example of attempts to reduce the dead space, decreasing the sealing portion in width may be considered. However, when the width of the sealing portion decreases, bonding performance between the first and second substrates may be reduced.
As another example of attempts to reduce the dead space, decreasing the cutting margin which is a distance between the end portions of the sealing portion and the substrates may be considered. However, when the cutting margin decreases, performance of the sealing portion may deteriorate or a cutting error due to irregular cutting lines may arise during the cutting process.
The above information disclosed in this background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.